


Attending Hogwarts

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek - Maquis, Star Trek: Voyager, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akadeanna, Skylar, Servat, Travant, Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, and Quentin all get their acceptance letters to Hogwarts and the 8 humans head to get their supplies at Diagon Alley with Professor Dumbledore and attend their first week and start teaching a class about Cybertronians as the 8 are Human/Seeker Half-Breeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gringotts

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all victims of Drunk Driving Accidents.
> 
> I ask you to think before you choose to Drink and Drive; get a cab, ask a friend who didn't drink to drive you; please don't get behind the wheel of your car as you might take someone's life or harm them badly.

Akadeanna walked with Professor Dumbledore in Diagon Alley; however they weren’t alone there were 7 men standing around them protectively more so around Akadeanna. They headed for Gringotts Bank, as it shocked Dumbledore that Akadeanna had a bank account there.

They stepped into the bank and the 7 men form a parameter as Akadeanna and Dumbledore approach the head Goblin and Dumbledore says, “Akadeanna wishes to make a withdraw.” Griphook first looks at Dumbledore then at Akadeanna and asks, “And does Akadeanna have her Key?”

Akadeanna reaches up to her neck where her Crystal necklace sat and she shows him the Crystal necklace and she says, “Yes I do.” Griphook was startled seeing the Crystal necklace it was the Key for one of the oldest of the vaults and he says, “Of course.”

He steps from behind the counter and Akadeanna places her necklace back around her neck and nods at her 7 men escort who joined them going down as they were going to their vaults as well. They all filed into one of the carts leading down to the vaults; Dumbledore watches as many vaults went by and he asks, “Exactly how far are we going?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “To the oldest of the vaults.” Albus was shocked at her words as they kept going deeper into the vaults. Albus asks, “Why are we going to the oldest of the vaults?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Because that’s where my vault is as well as my companions vaults.”

Dumbledore was shocked that was where Akadeanna’s vault was and her escort’s vaults were too; the cart finally stopped where a group of 15 vaults were and a Onyx Black Dragon was there as well, she was sitting in front of one of the vaults. Akadeanna stepped out of the cart and she walks to the Onyx Black Dragon and rubs her eyeridges and says, “Hey Onyx.”

The Onyx Black Dragon lifts her head up and says, “Hey Akadeanna been far too long. Are you here for your vault?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yes far too long Onyx.  Yes I am; attending Hogwarts.” The large Onyx Black Dragon moves from her spot in front of the vault she was guarding and she says, “There you go.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks old friend.” She moves to her vault and removes her Crystal necklace again and places it into the lock spot and she turns the necklace 3 times to the right than 5 times to the left and the vault opens and Akadeanna steps in and withdraws enough to deal with her needs and anything else; while the others also went to their vaults.

Akadeanna steps out of her vault and watches Onyx return to her spot after the vault closed behind Akadeanna. Albus asks, “Who does that Black Dragon belong to?” Akadeanna says, “First of all her name is Onyx and second of all she belonged to King Arthur Penndragon himself; she is the reason that the Penndragon marking is a Black Dragon.”

Albus says, “I meant no disrespect just calling her a Black Dragon; I thought you were just referring to her as Onyx because her hide is Onyx Black. Oh so she’s the reason why the Penndragon marking is a Black Dragon.  That’s quite interesting and so she was Arthur’s Dragon.  She’s a great choice to protect the vaults.”

Akadeanna nods and says, “These 15 vaults are the oldest. They belong to me, Servat, Travant, Skylar, Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, Quentin, Junuis, Merlin, Arthur, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin well there is 2 more, however they are sealed as their owners are both missing.”

Albus was startled at her words about the 15 vaults plus 2 that were sealed because their owners were missing; the thing that shocked him the most was that 4 of them belonged to the original founders of Hogwarts. Akadeanna heads back to the cart and the others join her and they head back to the surface and out of the bank into Diagon Alley yet again.

Albus asks, “Who are the 2 that are missing whose vaults are sealed?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “One his name is Jesse and the other his name is Maverick; they have been missing for a very long time the same amount actually.”


	2. Diagon Alley

Albus says, “The first stop should be Ollivander’s you all do need a wand.” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “Sure we can stop at Ollivander’s, but I don’t need a wand.” Albus asks, “Why don’t you need one? Every witch and wizard needs a wand.” Akadeanna pulls out her wand and shows it to him and says, “I don’t need one because I already have a wand. It was my wand from The Beginning Of Time; of course the other 7 do need wands.”

Albus was shocked that she already had a wand, but it did make sense why she didn’t need one. He leads the group of 8 into Ollivander’s Shop and Akadeanna nods at the 7 men who went first trying out different wands and she smiles watching each of them get their wand; she looks around and then at a picture hanging one the wall that was of her and her friend Ollie Ollivander; as she did a man’s voice that sounds like an older version of Ollie asks, “What about you Miss?”

Akadeanna turns around and produces her wand again and says, “I already have one; 17 inches purple heart-wood with a Red Phoenix Feather at its core.” She hands it to him. Ollie smiles and says, “Makes sense why you didn’t come forward with the others who were getting their wands.” He accepts the wand and starts checking it and testing it.

Akadeanna turns back to the photo and asks, “How do you know the man in this picture Mr. Ollivander? The one with Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt?” Ollie looks up at the woman’s questions and he says, “Why that’s me young lady; I was great friends with the young Queen. She was so kind and caring.”

Akadeanna stares at him and asks, “Ollie is that you?” The man says, “Yes my name is Ollie Ollivander. How did you know that?” Akadeanna moves closer and hugs him and says, “Oh Primus look at you after all these centuries still alive, I thought you’d be long dead! It’s me Ollie, I’m still alive!” Ollie was startled when the woman hugged him, but then hearing her words he asks, “Akadeanna my Queen is that you?” Hearing her words he had a feeling it was her.

Akadeanna smiles releasing Ollie and says, “Of course it’s me Ollie; Skylar,” she pauses and nods at the man with the steel-blue eyes in her group before continuing, “Saved my life the day I was attacked; he took me to Cybertron where I woke up in Vos Medical Room 3; 3 days after the attack. I lived there as Silverstar and my Mother’s Mom until my Birthday this year.”

Ollie smiles and says, “I never thought it could be you looking around my Shop Akadeanna; sure you move stronger now; but like everyone else I thought you were dead,” he pause and hands her back her wand and says, “You have my blessings to use the Wand Of All Animals at Hogwarts. It’s in perfect condition.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “I’m not surprised you thought I was dead as Zordon didn’t even know I was still alive,” she pauses and accepts her wand back and says, “Thanks Ollie. It’s great seeing you again.” Ollie hugs Akadeanna back and says, “You are very welcome. You’re always welcome to visit.”

Akadeanna hugs Ollie again and says, “Thanks old friend. I promise I will visit you.” The 9 then left the Shop and head down the street to Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions. Albus says, “I figure you might want some new robes yourself Akadeanna; as your companions do need them.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yeah except for the ones I’m wearing the rest are all old and tattered. Malkin that’s another familiar name to me.  The last child I delivered with my Healer training her name was Samantha Malkin.” Albus shrugs and says, “It might be her as her first name is Samantha.”

Akadeanna shrugs and the group enters the Shop. An older witch spots the large group and she leads them to the back and starts measuring Akadeanna first and asks, “Do you need many robes ma’am?” Akadeanna stares at Samantha as she did sound like the baby’s Mother who she delivered and she says, “Yes I do, the robes I’m wearing are the only ones that are still in good condition the rest are all old and tattered.”

Samantha nods and asks, “Does my voice sound familiar to you ma’am? I don’t think I know you.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “You sound like a woman I knew a very long time ago. Might I ask are you the same Samantha Malkin who was born 3 days before Queen Akadeanna Hawk was attacked?”

Samantha looks up at the woman who she was measuring and says, “Why yes I am.  How did you know that?” Akadeanna stares at the woman so it was her and she says, “Because you sound so much like your Mother, Samantha; I never died 3 days after you were born; Skylar the love of my life,” she pauses and nods at the steel-blue-eyed man of her group before saying, “I woke up 3 days after the attack on Cybertron in Vos Medical Room 3. We lived there until March 25th this year.”

Samantha looks up started this was the same woman who delivered her and she says, “That is startling.  What would you like your robes to be made out of and what color or colors? I’m not going to charge you or your companions for your robes or theirs.”

Akadeanna smiles softly at her words and she says, “I would like my regular robes to be made out of Pure Egyptian Silk please and Gold in coloration with Tanzanite Clasps; as for my winter robes I would like them made out of the finest Romulan Silk please as well Gold in color with Tanzanite clasps; any fancy wear same color same clasps, same materials for regular seasons and same for winter.”

Samantha smiles and says, “Of course you may step down now.” Akadeanna nods and steps down gracefully and watches her 7 men get measured as well, chuckling as all 8 chose the same materials and same coloration as she did. Samantha says, “It will take an hour to complete all the robes.”

Akadeanna nods and says, “We will be back in an hour then for them.” Samantha nods and Albus leads the group back out and they went to the Quidditch Shop getting the finest brooms and Akadeanna picked things to tryout to be a Seeker for the Quidditch team of her house. Then after an hour they returned and got their robes.

5 hours after entering Diagon Alley they were done and they stopped to get some Ice Cream. Akadeanna finally asks Albus, “By chance Albus are you the same young lad who used to play in my Palace Grounds and loved my Crystal Garden?” Albus looks up from his Ice Cream he had been wondering when Akadeanna would ask him and he says, “Yes Akadeanna that was me. I was wondering when you would get around to asking me.”

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I was waiting to make sure you acted like the young man I remembered, and finally now I knew it was time to ask.” Albus chuckles and says, “Well now you know you were right it was me.”

Akadeanna glances around the Shop as she ate her ice cream, but her eyes narrow as she spots a man sitting alone and she gives a slight growl. Her escorts tense as she growled that wasn’t a good sign ever. Albus asks, “What’s wrong?”

Akadeanna nods at the man sitting alone and she asks, “What’s _he_ doing here, Junuis Shields?” Albus looks at the man who has Akadeanna so rattled that she had nodded at and he shrugs and says, “He’s attending Hogwarts too; just got his acceptance letter today.”

Akadeanna glares at the Golden-Eyed man and says, “Keep him away from us! Do your best to make sure we have no classes with him.” Albus winces at her words and says, “I will do my best. Why don’t you like him?” Akadeanna nods at Servat and Travant and says, “He was very abusive to those two, they used to be seen together all 3 of them; but Junuis tried to attack Servat while he was carrying; Travant attacked Junuis protecting their unborn son and they came to me.”

Albus winces at her words and says, “I will make sure he stays away from you then. Are you 8 done? It’s time to catch the train.” Akadeanna nods standing up and says, “Yes I am done.” The other 7 stand up and agree so they headed for the train; Junuis follows them at a safe distance since he saw Akadeanna notice him. The 8 head into an empty train car and the men put the luggage up as Akadeanna sits down and sighs.

Servat finally spoke up and says, “Thank you for making sure he won’t come near us Akadeanna.” Akadeanna smiles softly at her Wingsecond and says, “It’s no problem Servat; I am your Quaterne Leader after all, it’s my job to protect you.”

Servat nods it was true, she was very protective over them unlike Starscream was. Akadeanna pulls out the blanket she had since she was 3 months old and lies down with her head in Skylar’s lap and says, “Wake me when the train stops, I am very tired.” The 7 men nod and Akadeanna was soon fast asleep.

5 hours later Jaylon was waking her up and Akadeanna stretches and says, “Thanks Jaylon.” The young man nods and says, “No problem Akadeanna, we just arrived.” Akadeanna nods and stands up smoothing out her robes and her braid.


	3. Arrival At Hogwarts

Akadeanna walks off the train followed by her 7 men escort and she looks around frowning this was definitely not Hogwarts and realized this must be Hogsmeade and she saw a tall man calling all first years and she walks over to him followed by her escort and she says, “Akadeanna Hawk.” She stops and the other 7 introduce themselves before Akadeanna says, “All first years.”

Hagrid looks at the woman and her 7 men escort and he indicates a large Golden carriage and says, “That is for you 8; Professor Dumbledore himself requested it. The rest of the first years will be traveling by boat. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you may call me Hagrid.”

Akadeanna glances at the carriage and says, “Thank you; a pleasure Hagrid; we will be seeing you.” She then leads her group over to the carriage and Servat helps her in and then the rest, getting in himself last. Akadeanna watches them settle in the carriage; Skylar settling closest to her.

Akadeanna watches the carriage start moving down the path towards Hogwarts, she noticed though they weren’t the only carriage, but the rest were simple and basic while theirs was flashy and pristine; she had noticed the animals that were pulling the carriages, but she said nothing as except for her among the 8 no one, but her had seen death.

Soon the carriage stopped at the large castle and Akadeanna smiles and says, “It’s perfect; it’s how I designed it to look.” The other 7 men mutter their agreement at her words and they step out first, then Servat helps Akadeanna out and they watch the older students enter the castle.

Akadeanna leads the 7 up to a witch in green robes, the woman asks, “Names please.” Akadeanna spoke first and says, “Akadeanna Hawk.” The other 7 say their names as well and then Akadeanna says, “First years. Professor Dumbledore requested that we came by carriage not by boat.”

McGonagall was shocked as these were the 8 who Albus and sent the Golden Carriage for and she says, “Well the 8 of you are the first of the first years to arrive please go inside and wait for the rest.” Akadeanna nods and leads her escorts into the School still looking around pride swelling in her chest as it was just perfect.

Soon they were joined by the rest of the first years, Junuis still kept his distance and McGonagall says, “Welcome to Hogwarts, shortly you will be joining your classmates, but before you may sit with them you must be sorted into your house; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” Akadeanna smiles hearing the 4 names and she follows McGonagall into the Great Hall smiling seeing the students she had seen enter.

The group of first year students were lined up in front of the Head Table behind a chair with an old tattered wizards hat and she smiles as a rip formed in the hat and it started to sing. Soon it was done and McGonagall says, “When I call your name sit on the stool with the hat on your head to be sorted into your house.”

Akadeanna nods as that had been the plan a sorting hat and soon McGonagall pulled out a long list of names and she calls, “Akadeanna Hawk!” Akadeanna was shocked that she was called first, but she moves forward and places the hat on her head and sits down and she listens to the hat speak before it calls out, “Gryffindor!”

Akadeanna smiles and stands back up and places the hat back on the chair and she heads for the table where the students were cheering for her and makes sure to sit where 7 seats were empty around her for her group knowing they would be Gryffindor’s as well.

She watches her other 7 sorted and sure enough they joined her in Gryffindor and she watches  as Junuis was called and she snorts as it was no surprise to her that the hat placed him in Slytherin. In low Vosian she says, “That’s no surprise there.”

Servat laughs lightly and responds in Vosian, “Nope not one bit Akadeanna.”  Soon the feast started and Akadeanna laughs and talks to her 7 friends in Vosian still and soon it was over and the Gryffindor’s departed led by a Head Boy; but Albus stops Akadeanna and her 7 and says, “Your room is all prepared.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks Albus.”

She leads her group away from the other Gryffindor’s to where her special room was and she smiles stepping into it and the others gasp and she says, “I designed this after my room in Cairo.” She leads the other 6 into the shared bedrooms and Skylar into their Master bedroom and they look over their schedules as a group smiling as they had all the same classes, which started soon with Potions.

Akadeanna leads them downstairs and then down into the Dungeons for their first class; the group settling at tables near the front and around Akadeanna, Skylar settling at the table with Akadeanna and Akadeanna watches a man with black hair and matching robes strode to the front of the class.

Once everyone was settled Professor Snape looks around the room and asks, “Who can tell me what the use of the Wolfsbane Potion is?” Akadeanna raises her hand immediately, but she notices no one else did; Snape looks at her and asks, “Yes?”

Akadeanna says, “The Wolfsbane Potion is used to lessen the effects of the werewolf transformation. However at one time the potion was referred to as the Vasrat Potion.” That surprised the Potions Master that this Egyptian woman knew the answer and not just that the original name for the potion.

Snape asks, “And what’s your name? What house?” Akadeanna says, “My name is Akadeanna Hawk First Year of the Gryffindor House.” Snape was startled at her words; she seemed smart for a First Year Gryffindor; he says, “10 points for Gryffindor.”


	4. The First Night And Flight

Many hours later the classes were over and the dinner feast was wonderful, now the 8 were sitting in the main room of their private room. Akadeanna had of course spoken to Albus earlier in the day about their needs as Seekers, and he gave them each a note so they could roam the school at night well past curfew. They were waiting for when the others would be asleep before they left.

Akadeanna glances at the clock and she says, “I think we’ve waited enough time; everyone except for a few others should be asleep by now.” The other 7 nod at her words and the 8 stand up and Akadeanna leads the way out of their room and with their wands each say, “Lumos!” And light from each tip of the wand appears and they headed quietly towards the staircases to head up to the High Tower, where the Astronomy Class was taught as it would be easier for them to fly from.

3 stair cases up Akadeanna freezes seeing Professor Snape approaching them and he asks, “What are you 8 doing out of bed?” Akadeanna produces the letter that Dumbledore gave her and hands it to Snape and says, “Permission for night excursions for the 8 of us given by Professor Dumbledore himself.” The Potions Master looks at her leerily, but he takes the note and thoroughly checks it over and he spots Dumbledore’s seal and it was real and handing the note back he says, “Fine.” He then leaves them.

Akadeanna breathes a sigh of relief and she says, “Albus warned me that he would react like that if he found us out of bed, that’s why he gave me the note and the notes for each of you. We might have one more that we might need to deal with, but that should it as we head for the Tower.” Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, Quentin, Servat, Travant, and Skylar nod at her words as they continue their trek to the High Tower.

Finally the 8 step into the Astronomy area glad that Snape was the only one they had to deal with as they headed for their place. Once there the 8 Humans took to their Seeker forms stretching their Wings. Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Now that’s much better.”

Skywarp nods and says, “I agree this is much better.” Flowerdancer smiles and she leaps powerfully into the night air followed by King Stinger, King Yellow Jacket, King Skybomb, King Starlight all in their disguises, as well as Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire. The young female Prime engages the other 7 in a game of chase around the grounds of Hogwarts laughing as it was fun flying again and in such a safe and protected place.

As the sunlight finally started to trickle into the skies Flowerdancer guides the 7 back to the castle; it was time to go back to being 8 normal Humans again.  Flowerdancer lands first followed by the 7 other Seekers. All 8 shift to their Human forms. Akadeanna guides them down the stairs and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Another day again as Humans; and a witch and 7 wizards, it was perfect.


	5. A Cybertronian Class Planning

It was now a week after they arrived at Hogwarts; Flowerdancer was once again in the High Tower, however it was during the day this was her free time when she had no classes; Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, Quentin, Servat, Travant, and Skylar were down helping Hagrid teach the Care Of Magical Creatures Class as like her the 7 men also had a knack for dealing with animals, Flowerdancer would be down there with them, but Albus had sent a letter asking her as Flowerdancer to meet him in the High Tower and so she was there waiting for him.

She watches the Care Of Magical Creatures Class as the High Tower was situated perfectly  for her to watch it without being seen, she hears footsteps approach, but she continues to watch the class until she hears Albus’ voice ask, “Are you Flowerdancer Prime?” Flowerdancer turns around and she sits down and smiles at Albus and says, “Yes that is me, but please call me Flowerdancer as everyone else does except for the Decepticons.” Albus smiles and says, “I’m glad you could meet with me.”

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “I didn’t have anything going on usually I would be helping Hagrid with his Care Of Magical Creatures Class right now; I was just watching Hagrid’s class where my friends are helping him. What can I do for you this beautiful day?” Albus says, “I was wondering if you and your companions would like to teach a class during this time.”

Flowerdancer raises both her eyebrow-platings at his words and asks, “What kind of class?” Albus smiles softly and says, “Many Students and Professors have voiced their interest in learning about Seekers as some who have had to get up during the night have seen the 8 of you flying around the Grounds and have expressed to me an interest in learning about you and even your race as Cybertronians. Though I’m not sure how you 8 got into our Grounds.”

Flowerdancer rubs her chin looking at her friend and she says, “I’m interesting in doing it, but I would have to speak to the other 7 about teaching; I think it would be a great idea for more to learn about us both as Seekers and as Cybertronians; maybe I could speak to my other Cybertronian companions about coming here to help with the class as well, that way everyone doesn’t just learn about us as Seekers, they can learn about all the different types there are. As to how we got here the truth is we are considered Half-Breeds, we are both Humans and Seekers, I’m Akadeanna in my Human form; my companions are King Stinger is known as Jaylon in his Human form; King Yellow Jacket is known as Kelton in his Human form; Skybomb is known as Denzel in his Human form; King Starlight is known as Quentin in his Human form; Prince Skywarp is known as Servat in his Human form; Prince Thundercracker is known as Travant in his Human form; and Prince Skyfire is known as Skylar in his Human form.  Though Junuis is also a Seeker you may address him if you wish on helping with the class; he is better known as Starscream in his Seeker form the Seeker who is Second-In-Command of the Decepticons and he is the Air Commander as well of the Decepticons.”

Albus was shocked so the 8 Seekers were actually first year students as well, he was more shocked hearing that Junuis was Starscream; but now it made sense why Akadeanna had wanted Junuis kept away from Servat and Travant as he heard that Starscream had been abusing Skywarp before they turned from the Decepticons and he says, “That would be a wonderful idea if you could do that. That makes sense; now that’s why you wanted those 8 notes for night excursions so you 8 could go flying at night.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah that’s why. Did you give one to Junuis as well?” Albus nods and says, “Yeah he got one too.  Would you go speak to your 7 companions?” Flowerdancer nods and stands up to her full height and jumps down from the High Tower landing close to where the Care Of Magical Creatures Class was happening; startling almost all the students except for her 7 friends; but she very much startled Hagrid.  She kneels down and says, “I’m sorry for my intrusion on your class Professor Hagrid; however I need to speak to Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, Quentin, Servat, Travant, and Skylar please.”

Hagrid blinks at the large jet-like being that had landed and he looks at the 7 men she requested to speak to and he says, “You 7 are dismissed.” The 7 young men nod and head over to Flowerdancer and shift to their Seeker forms; Stinger asks, “What’s going on Flowerdancer?” Flowerdancer sighs and guides the 7 away from the class and says, “As you know Professor Dumbledore left me a note to meet him in the High Tower today; he has asked me if we would like to teach a class during this time about us as Seekers and about Cybertronians. I’m interested in teaching it; what about the 7 of you? I also think we should bring Optimus and the Ark Team and Stardancer and Stargazer and the Moon Wind  Team as well to teach about other Cybertronians as well.”

Stinger was shocked at her words as to why Dumbledore had left her a note and the others were as well, but he says, “I like that idea to teach about us, maybe they won’t fear us Autobots anymore and learn to fear the Decepticons instead.”  The others agree as well that it would be a good idea. Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Come lets go together and tell Albus that we are all fine with it; he’s waiting in the High Tower.”

The 7 nod and the 8 Seekers leap into the air and head to their normal takeoff and landing spot in the High Tower; where Albus was waiting for them.  Once in their spot Flowerdancer sits down gracefully and Skyfire sits down next to her and the other 6 sit around them. Albus looks at the now 8 Seekers and he asks, “What is your decision?”

Stinger looks at Albus and says, “We will teach the class about us; we all agree with Flowerdancer that it would be a good idea to teach others about us.” Albus smiles and says, “I’m glad that you all agree to it. Your class will start tomorrow if that’s all right with you; at this very time.  Where would you like it to take place?” Flowerdancer nods at his words as that was fine with them; she thinks before saying, “I think the safest spot as it is the largest spot we’ve seen would be the Quidditch Pitch.”

Albus nods at her words and says, “That’s fine with me the Quidditch Pitch will be ready for the 8 of you.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I would appreciate that Albus. I will contact the others later about the class. If you do get Starscream involved with the class, make sure please he will behave himself, I will not hesitate to humiliate him in front of the class if he doesn’t.” Albus nods at her words and says, “I will make sure of it.”


	6. A Cybertronian Class First

It was now the next day, Flowerdancer, Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, Starlight, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire walk towards the Quidditch Pitch they had just returned from flying as they needed to bad; but now it was time for them to teach their class; Akadeanna had borrowed Fawkes who was Dumbledore’s Phoenix to deliver the note to her companions who said at the earliest they would be there the next day.  The other 7 Seekers flanked Flowerdancer as they walked as they always did.

Flowerdancer looks around the Quidditch Pitch as they entered gasping as there were so many; Students and Professors were gathered. Flowerdancer breathes and says in low Vosian, “Primus I didn’t realize there would be so many.” She moves forward and looks around the group, smiling as she saw some she knew from Classes, from seeing them in the Great Hall, from seeing them around the School; and others she didn’t know.

Albus stands up when the 8 Seekers enter and he says, “This is everyone in the school; everyone was interested in learning about you.” Crimson red optics look over the group impressed on how many wanted to learn about them.

Flowerdancer sits down and the other 7 sit around her, Skyfire sitting closest to her as he was her Bondmate after all. Stinger spoke up first as they had discussed and he says, “The reason we are here today is because Professor Dumbledore has expressed that there was an interest in learning about us as some have seen us during our flights around the castle at night.”

All 8 Seekers sit strongly, but their Wings were flicking lightly and playfully. Before Flowerdancer could speak she sees a hand raise; it was the witch they had seen at the entrance of Hogwarts and was their teacher of Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall that was her name, but she watches as the last of them appear and he sits away from them; but close enough it was Starscream.  She had learned that McGonagall was her name during the Transfigurations Class. Flowerdancer turns her crimson red optics towards her and says, “Yes Professor McGonagall?”

Minerva stands up and moves closer to the now 9 Seekers and says, “First of all in your class Albus says you can refer to us by our first names if it’s best for you as we are the students in this Class and you’re our teachers.  What I would like to know and I figure many others do as well is what the 9 of you are and how you 9 got onto Hogwarts Grounds?”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “That’s fine Minerva. We are called Seekers we are part of a cybernetic race called Cybertronians. As to how we got onto Hogwarts Grounds is well you see the 9 of us are also Humans what are referred to as Half-Breeds; we came to the School a week ago as first years.  I am known as Flowerdancer Prime like this, but I prefer the name of Flowerdancer; however in my Human form I am known as Akadeanna Hawk.”

Skyfire spoke up next and he says, “My name like this is Prince Skyfire, but in my Human form I am better known as Skylar Black and I am fiancé of Akadeanna.” Stinger spoke up next, he knew their introductions would startle Skywarp and Thundercracker as the young Princes didn’t know that they were alive, but he shakes his form and his true look comes out and he says, “My name is King Stinger I am one of the 5 last Kings of the place called Vos on Cybertron, but I am known as Jaylon Williams in my Human form; I am Sire of Prince Skywarp.” Yellow Jacket spoke up next shaking his form taking his true look on as well and he says, “My name is King Yellow Jacket, I am also one of the last 5 Kings of Vos, I am Bondmate of Stinger; in my Human form I am known as Kelton Williams, I am husband of Jaylon, and I am Carrier of Prince Skywarp.”

Next to speak up was Skybomb who says as he shakes his form as well taking his true look and he says, “I am King Skybomb I am also one of the last 5 Kings Of Vos; in my Human form I am known as Denzel Williams and I am Sire of Prince Thundercracker.” Then lastly Starlight shakes his form turning to his true look and he says, “And I am King Starlight I am the last of the 4 Kings Of Vos who are here, I am Bondmate of Skybomb; we are what is referred to as a Quaterne which is a group of 4 Seekers who fly together, work together, and fight together; in my Human form I am known as Quentin Kosinski and I am husband of Denzel and I am Carrier of Prince Thundercracker.”

Next to speak up was Skywarp he tries to keep the tremble out of his voice as he just learned his creators and Thundercracker’s creators were still alive and he says, “My name is price Skywarp, I am as it was noted son of King Stinger and King Yellow Jacket, I am better known as Servat Williams in my Human form.” Thundercracker also tried to keep the tremble out of his voice as he also learned his creators were still alive and he says, “My name is Prince Thundercracker, I am as it was noted son of King Skybomb and King Starlight. In my Human form I am better known as Travant Williams and I am husband of Servat.” Finally Starscream spoke up and he says, “And lastly I my name is Starscream, I am Second-In-Command of the Decepticons, former Trineleader of Skywarp and Thundercracker, I am also the Air Commander of the Decepticons. In my Human form I am known as Junuis Shields.”

That startled Minerva, so the 9 Seekers were also Humans, not just that students at the School.  She then asks, “Where do you come from? I mean your race.” Flowerdancer looks from Minerva to the Astronomy Teacher then back at Minerva before saying, “Our race comes from a Cybernetic planet in the Sagittarius Sector the planet is referred to as Cybertron; a city there is called Vos which that is exactly where on Cybertron where Seekers originate from. Well at least Skywarp, Thundercracker, Skyfire, Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, Starlight, and Starscream originate from there; but I have lived all my life here on Earth; grew up in Cairo Egypt actually. The closest Human planet to Cybertron is called Pern.”

Minerva sat down because her questions were satisfied for now.  Next to stand up was Professor Snape and he asks, “So how long has your race been on our world?” Flowerdancer looks at Severus and she says, “Cybertronians have been on Earth since it was created; however we didn’t make our presence known to Humans until Queen Akadeanna Hawk was 3 months old when her Guardian came to protect her.”

Snape crosses his arms at her words and he asks, “And what was your kind’s interest in our world?” Flowerdancer remains calm, but clicks at the other 8 Seekers as she could feel agitation form them at his questioning before she sighs and says, “Originally it was for energy that we could convert into our own food source known as Energon; originally 13 High-Ranking Cybertronians referred to as Primes came here; but one betrayed his brothers, his name was Megatronus Prime, but after he betrayed his brothers he became known as The Fallen.” She stops there and takes a deep breath before she says, “After history was changed their interest was to protect the Humans from their darker group known as the Decepticons and to protect The First Child Of Cybertron. The race known as the Maquis created a new form of Energon for them so they no longer have to destroy suns to harvest Energon.”

Snape was shocked by her words as to why they had come to Earth and he asks, “Why did he want to destroy our sun?” Flowerdancer sighs and says,” He thought Humans were weak not worth saving and that Humans were a Savage race,” she pauses and looks at the other 8 Seekers with her and then back at the others and says, “But we Cybertronians were once no different, you are a young race.” Snape was impressed at her words and asks, “Do you have factions like we do? I mean you’ve mentioned Decepticons, are there others? I mean we have the Order Of The Phoenix and the Death Eaters, what about you?”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes there are 3 factions among our kind; there are Autobots, you can compare us to the Order Of The Phoenix, it is our belief that Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings we are noted by our sky blue markings; then there are the Decepticons,” she pause and nods at Starscream with that title and she says, “They are like the Death Eaters, they don’t like anyone that isn’t like them, they are more interested in ruling the universe and enslaving Humans, they believe in Peace Through Tyranny, and then there are neutrals; they don’t take either side.”

Stinger spoke up next and says, “Of the 3 factions only 2 of them have markings showing who they serve; as Flowerdancer noted the sky blue markings gracing our Wings show that we serve the Autobots,” he pauses and nods at Starscream and says, “The purple markings gracing Starscream’s Wings are the markings of the Decepticons.”

Snape finally satisfied took his seat again. It was Madam Pomfrey who stands up next and she asks, “What about the Medical needs of your kind? Are they different depending on what type of Cybertronian you are?” Flowerdancer shrugs her bi-colored shoulders not surprised that Poppy would ask Medical questions about them and she says, “Yes they are different depending on the type of Cybertronian we are; as Seekers we are considered the most delicate of the Cybertronian race; though most consider the Ground-Based Cybertronians like Optimus Prime and Megatron are the sturdiest of our race.” Poppy writes down the notes and she asks, “What about your heart or rather your equivalent of our heart? What is it called?”

Flowerdancer places her right servo over her cockpit glass and she says, “We call it our Spark it is the essence of life for us; yes basically it’s like our equivalent of a Human heart; however unlike the Human heart our Spark isn’t located on one side of our chest, it is located right in the middle of our chest; in the case of Seekers it’s protected by our cockpit glass. Also unlike Human hearts that are just one color; each Cybertronian has a different color; however the rarest color for a Spark is Gold; there are only 4 of us who have Golden Sparks and of the 9 of us sitting here I am the only one who has a Gold Spark.  The other 3 who have a Golden Spark are also Autobots.”

Poppy asks, “What is this new Energon called that you spoke of?” Flowerdancer withdraws a cube of red liquid and she says, “It is called Liquid Energon Replacement, originally it wasn’t creature until I was 18 years old; however when I changed history it was created 3 months before I was born which would place it 3 months before Queen Akadeanna Hawk was born as yes in my Human form I am that Queen. The Liquid Energon Replacement is created by harvesting Radiation from the Great Barrier by Maquis Ships.”

Poppy continues making notes as her questions were answered and she asks, “What about the needs among your race? Are they all the same or do they vary depending on the type?” Flowerdancer shrugs softly and says, “It varies depending on what type the Cybertronian is. Like for instance the 9 of us need higher nutrients because we are Seekers; however Skyfire needs the most because he is a larger built Seeker. Many of you might have seen us in combat before; but as I said we are a very delicate type of Cybertronian, our Wings are the most sensitive part of us.”

Poppy was startled by her words and she asks, “Please explain what you mean by that, I mean about Seekers being delicate.” Flowerdancer sighs and she says,” Well you see our body turns half the regular Energon we ingest into jet fuel to ensure we escape if attacked, but the other half is used as food is used for Human bodies; so with regular Energon our bodies are only left with a portion of Energon so we get less nutrients from regular Energon than a non-Seeker.  So we need to be taken care of properly or we will go into what our race calls Stasis-Lock, which is basically our version of a coma. Thankfully the Maquis created us a special formula of the Liquid Energon Replacement that has higher nutrients to care for our needs as Seekers, of course Skyfire’s kind has even more nutrients because he needs more; however we also have for regular Seekers a formula with higher nutrients for Seekers that are carrying; of course yes Skyfire’s batch does have even more nutrients for when he’s Sparked.”

Poppy nods taking more notes with her words about their needs because of being Seekers; she asks, “On the subject of carrying.  How long does your race carry their children?” Flowerdancer sighs figuring that would be asked and she says, “We only carry for 6 Earth months; but also with the 9 of us also being Humans it cuts our Human pregnancy down to 6 months as well.”

Poppy writes down more notes then sits down satisfied with the answers, but Albus stands back up and says, “I’ve heard Seekers sometimes clicking and chittering at each other; what exactly is that?” Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “Actually it’s the native language of the Seekers; it’s called Seeker Cant.  The meanings of the clicks and chitters could be something as simple as attack during a fight or as complex as a conversation.”

Albus nods at her words and asks, “Do Seekers have different grouping types?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes we do; there are loners who work alone,” she pauses and nods at Starscream and says, “Like Starscream now that Skywarp and Thundercracker abandoned him. Then there are Binary’s that is a pair of Seekers who work together; then there is a Trine which is a group of 3 Seekers working together, that’s what Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were before they abandoned Starscream. Lastly there is a Quaterne which is a group of 4 Seekers working together; there are 2 Quaterne’s here; myself; Skyfire, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are a Quaterne; Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, and Starlight are also a Quaterne.”

Poppy speaks up again and asks, “What do you refer to your genders as?” Flowerdancer says, “I am referred to as a Femme or female while the other 8 are referred to as Mech’s or males.” Poppy nods making more notes and asks, “What about your children are there different names for their different types?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes there are; for any child that isn’t a Seeker Child or a Sweep child they are simply referred to as Sparklings; children of Sweeps are referred to as Sweepcubs; and then those who are children of Seekers are referred to as Seekerlets or Seekerlings, however those terms aren’t gender specific, it is their creators preference.”

Before anymore could be said or asked Flowerdancer darts to her Pedes as she heard a familiar sound her Guardian was coming that meant that they were able to arrive earlier than they expected. Albus asks, “What’s wrong?” Flowerdancer laughs lightly the other 8 climbing to their Pedes as well and Flowerdancer says, “Nothing at all is wrong Albus. I just thought our companions would be joining us at the earliest tomorrow; but it appears they are coming now I just heard a familiar diesel engine.”

As she said that a pair of twin black jets were seen followed by several Flier types and they all transformed and landed; then a large group of ground vehicles appeared led by a blue with red flames Peterbuilt Semi-Truck and a loud booming voice from the Semi-Truck says, “Autobots transform!” Flowerdancer smirks as the vehicles her Autobot family started to shift to their bipedal forms.

Optimus moves closer and he hugs Flowerdancer and he asks, “How has the classes been so far Flowerdancer, they treating you right here?” Flowerdancer hugs Optimus back and says, “Everything is going great so far Optimus. We are all being treated great here; Starscream of course is staying away from us except he has to be here for this class.”

Optimus smiles and says, “I’m glad things are fine here and that you all are being treated well here; I can understand that.” Flowerdancer releases Optimus and he releases her and Flowerdancer guides the new arrivals over to those gathered and she says, “This is the rest of the Autobot family here, well at least those who are awake and help us fight the Decepticons; there are actually 2 Autobot teams well families here, not one.”

Optimus steps forward first and he says, “My name is Optimus Prime I am the youngest Prime here on Earth; my team is the Ark Autobots.” He then indicates each of his family in turn introducing them. Once he was done Stardancer steps forward and he says, “And mi am Stardancer Prime, I am the oldest of the Primes awake on Earth,” he pauses and nods at his twin and Stargazer says, “And I am Stargazer Prime, Stardancer and I are twins; by Human standards we are Mirror Twin Brothers; I am 5 Earth minutes younger than him; we are the Leaders of the Moon Wind Autobot Team. We are also oldest brothers of Optimus Prime.” Stardancer then started introducing the rest of their team.

The rest of the class was more lessons on Cybertronians and many students and professors went flying with Flowerdancer and the rest of the Seekers or with some of the Fliers who were there as well.

 


End file.
